


Arbitrary Anecdotes

by Nareliel



Series: No Remedy [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 word stories, F/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nareliel/pseuds/Nareliel
Summary: He tries being mindful of his thoughts, but they betray him nonetheless.KissConceding VictoryGuiltViolent ReactionIf She Had AskedDefend HerSix short stories based on the random, personal whims of what Satine and Obi-Wan wished to share with the author, rather than any reason or system.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: No Remedy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613035
Kudos: 44





	Arbitrary Anecdotes

**Author's Note:**

> These random 100-word stories are not connected by anything other than the theme of Obi-Wan and Satine. _Kiss_ is from Satine's point of view while the rest come from Obi-Wan. _Guilt_ is the 100-word piece that started all of my 100-word short stories centered around these two. It is only now, when posting this set of various works, that I find a chance to share it. As always, thanks for reading!

**> >[]<< Kiss >>[]<<**

When Obi-Wan finally surrenders, parting her lips with his own, Satine melts into his arms. Their last kiss was far too many years ago. He is different now, as is she. Time has molded them both, the burdens of leadership carving away their softer youth to expose the resolute character now more prominent in their maturity. She is a New Mandalorian and he is a Jedi, yet none of that matters as his tongue slides against her own, deepening their connection. When war makes peacekeepers into generals and pacifists into rogues, Satine is content to let him overwhelm her senses.

**> >[]<< Conceding Victory >>[]<<**

The heart is a treacherous thing. Feelings Obi-Wan thought long buried are resurrected upon seeing Satine again. An indignant fire rages in her eyes while the flame of controversy rolls from her tongue, and once more he is lost to her regal beauty and resolute spirit. Satine is fearsome in her convictions and staunchly contests his warrior instincts though she has only ever seen them employed for her protection. She is illumination to his shadows, emotion to his peace, chaos to his harmony, and passion to his serenity. Satine breaks his Jedi Code, and Obi-Wan willingly concedes her the victory.

**> >[]<< Guilt >>[]<<**

Guilt, his harshest enemy. He is meant to preserve life, yet so many have perished because of his shortcomings. On Naboo, it was his master; on Geonosis, his Jedi brethren; and then there are the clones. He remembers the name of every man who has followed him into battle only to perish. War demands a heavy price, one he is weary of paying. Obi-Wan sits alone, seeking peace but finding only regret. Then, suddenly, Satine stands before him, hand extended, a ray of light piercing his dark thoughts. She beckons, offering respite. He accepts the lifeline and joins her.

**> >[]<< Violent Reaction >>[]<<**

Obi-Wan glares at the Weequay male who has Satine pinned. He tries being mindful of his thoughts, but they betray him nonetheless. With a flick of his wrist, he uses the Force to remove the unwanted presence from her personal space, and the miscreant is sent hurtling across the alley into a pile of crates. Wood splinters, there is a moan, and her assailant falls unconscious to the ground.

"Such violence from a Jedi," she admonishes.

"Such flagrant disregard for your own safety," he counters.

"You two need a moment?" Skywalker interjects, to which Kenobi and Kryze simultaneously reply, "No!"

**> >[]<< If She Had Asked >>[]<<**

If she had asked…. Obi-Wan's mornings would begin with Satine in his bed. He would retain more of his soul, not having lost so many pieces of it to the war. His fighting skills would be honed with a Mandalorian edge, flying would bring him enjoyment, and meditation would be interrupted by the antics of his children. He would teach them the ways of the Force while their mother taught them to rule. Familial banter would be present at every meal. Obi-Wan's nights would end with Satine in his arms, and they would be happy. If only she had asked.

**> >[]<< Defend Her >>[]<<**

"Defend her if you will." Vizsla's challenge sends the Force coursing through Kenobi's veins as he grasps his weapon. Perhaps Satine is right, and this war has made him more of a soldier than a knight. She likely wishes to reason with Concordia's governor, but Obi-Wan cannot find it within himself to negotiate. Vizsla is using terror to prey upon a system that seeks only peace. As a Jedi, it is his duty to stand against such villainy. Besides, the arrogant fool has threatened Satine, something Obi-Wan will not tolerate. He raises his lightsaber in preparation. Let Death Watch come.

**Author's Note:**

> A small bit of clarification for _If She Had Asked:_  
>  I think Obi-Wan would enjoy flying more since he would not have been forced to do so much of it while being in a firefight. Also, on Mandalore Obi-Wan would have no doubt learned to proficiently use a jetpack - This is the way! - since Mandalorians are known for them.


End file.
